battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
George Gordon Haggard Jr.
George Gordon Haggard Jr.http://www.badcompany2.ea.com/game-info?p=haggard is a member of the 222nd Army Battalion and is part of squad Bravo One Charlie throughout Battlefield: Bad Company. He is a demolitions/explosives expert and shows an extreme love for explosions. Throughout the game, Haggard is shown to have an almost "Big Brother" relationship with Sweetwater, as they are always squabbling during cutscenes. Haggard is the comic relief character of the game, creating plans that are always shot down by Redford. He is portrayed in both games by Nigel Whitmey. Biography All that is known about Haggard's past is how he got into Bad Company; Sweetwater comments in the game that he blew up "the biggest ammo dump east of Paris." Sgt. Redford also says that Haggard is a natural born demolitions expert. Haggard responds to this by saying he just likes it when stuff blows up. However, he may have been sent to Bad Company because of the "Officers latrine and the claymores" incident. In Battlefield: Bad Company Haggard "singlehandedly" invades the fictional European neutral country of Sedaristan. Luckily for him, Sgt. Redford defends him and as a consequence ends up having to serve a longer time in the US Army, despite Redford initially suggesting Haggard could be court-martialed for his acts. After a lengthy trip through the Serdaristan countryside, a golf course and a city by the Caspian Sea, he and the squad defeat the Legionnaire and are about to appropriate his gold, but to their dismay find the US Army loading the gold into their trucks. In a stroke of luck, a commanding officer spots them and orders them to take a truck full of "scrap metal". After driving with the convoy for a while they drive away from the convoy, escaping with their prize of gold, while Haggard yells "Truckasaurus Rex here I come!" Role Battlefield: Bad Company thumb|300px|right|Haggard's video blog Haggard's role in B-Company is the demolitions expert. He has a similar player model to that of the Demolition class in Multiplayer (minus the visor and helmet). In-game, Haggard will often bring out an AT4 AT Rocket Launcher in order to combat an enemy vehicle. This will deal less damage than if the player was to do so. Haggard wields a Remington 870MCS shotgun to combat infantry and light vehicles. It is presumed that with the absence of Preston, Haggard would be responsible for the planting of C4 as well. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In the second 'Bad Company', Haggard takes a more identical role to the other squad members, as they all do. He loses his shotgun in favor of the XM8 assault rifle and no longer carries an AT4 although sometimes in the campaign such as in Upriver he will seem to fire a rocket out of thin air. He does, however, keep his trademark tuque. Haggard remains as the squad's demolitions expert, and carries C4 with him. During a mission in Russia, Haggard guided the squad through a minefield using only a knife and observation skills. However, Redford spotted a mine that Haggard missed and was about to step on it, showing that Haggard was not paying attention. During the mission to recover the agent Aguire, Haggard saved Sweetwater from stepping into an ambush by spotting a tripwire that no one else could see. However, Preston, then alerted of the presence of tripwires, became more cautious and became able to do this as well. During the hunt for the Sangre del Toro, he demonstrates professional marksmanship skills by shooting a Russian soldier in the head with an M95 while riding in a helicopter. He seems to have grown a strong friendship with the unit's pilot Flynn, shown by the way he is motivated to save him and how sad he is when the helicopter is destroyed and Flynn is killed. He also appears to be an aviation/aircraft enthusiast- in the level "Force Multiplier" he tells the unit everything about Kirilenko's plane, to the astonishment of the squad. Haggard simply replies "What? I can know stuff." Gallery GeorgeGordonHaggard.jpg|Haggard in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BFBCHaggard.png|An early screenshot of Haggard with an M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company. Trivia *His XM8 has a Red Dot Sight in gameplay, but only in certain cutscenes. The version is also not accessible by the player. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, he says he would use the gold to buy a monster truck, which he would call "Truckasaurus Rex." *In Battlefield: Bad Company, during Welcome to Bad Company, Haggard admitted to dating one of his cousins who "had a voice like an angel yet a face like a can of dog food". *As well as being a demolitions expert, Haggard is also a talented sniper, serving as a spotter for Marlowe and being able to kill a Russian soldier on a CAV while he himself was in a helicopter. *He is from Texas, as in the end of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 campaign he talks of a girl he knows in Texas named "Chantal" (pronounced "shan-TEL"). *In Sangre del Toro, when he starts to work on the imager at Base C, Haggard says he wants to be buried at Cowboy's Stadium in Arlington, Texas. *He is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys. *During the level "No One Gets Left Behind" in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard and Sweetwater argue over driving ATV's and snowmobiles. Haggard says, "Snowmobiles are for sissies", a reference to the mission 'Cliffhanger' in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *An easter egg reference to Haggard is in Battlefield 1943. The words "Haggard Was Here" are written into the sand on a small offshore island on the IJN side of Iwo Jima. *Haggard is shown to be very conservative. He calls Flynn a hippie, liberal, and many other things, although he later develops a strong friendship with him. He can also be heard yelling "God damn Liberals!" during combat. *Haggard is an aviation/aircraft enthusiast, as he can accurately give the specs on the Antonov AN-225 Mriya plane just before the last mission. *However, the irony is that the plane isn't an AN-225, but rather an earlier Antonov AN-124, but this may be the fault of the game designers. *Haggard is a Christian. *He claims he got his first shotgun when he was four years old. *Haggard has, (supposedly) met the Governor of Texas who called him "Son". *Haggard is a fan of NASCAR. *He doesn't like Marlowe in the first levels of Battlefield: Bad Company. *There is a reference to Haggard on the Battlefield Bad Company Conquest map, Par for the Course, called Haggard's Hazard. *You can dress your character in Battlefield Heroes like Haggard. *In early pre-release pictures for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Haggard had his AT4 on his back, this was later changed. *Haggard is a stereotypical Redneck. *On Par For the Course he reveals that he is fan of pop star Michael Jackson. *He is a fan of Harrison Ford. *In Battlefield 3, there is a dogtag that references him, saying "HAGS WAS HERE". ru:Джордж Хэггард Category:Characters Category:Bad Company Characters